Nowhere Fast
by loved2deth
Summary: Ambreigns-Rolleigns. In a city where is always nighttime, singer Seth Rollins is kidnapped. Roman Reigns his exboyfriend is hired to rescue him. Joined by Dean Ambrose a street brawler, Roman who still has feelings for Seth and Dean who is developing feelings for Roman and viceversa! set out across the streets full of gangs and rock fans to rescue Seth. Crossposted on ao3. COMPLETE
1. One Bad Stud

**Hello me, it's me again! ;)**

 **1\. You read the summary this fics is Ambreigns and Rolleigns.**

 **2\. This fic is loosely based on the movie Streets of Fire, there will be differences.**

 **3\. You know English is not my former language I apologize.**

 **4\. This fic will have maybe three of four chapters, no more.**

* * *

The posters were everywhere, glued to all the walls. The euphoria was felt in every person walking through the small town. Seth Rollins and his band The Hounds of Justice have returned home to offer a free concert in the place where he was born.

The biggest nightclub in that small town was packed with young people who were ready to rock to the beat of one of the most popular bands in the state. Everyone knew that Seth was ambitious and his fate was far from that little town and its misery. And he had gotten it, very soon The Hounds of Justice and its singer would be stars in all the American territory.

"I cannot believe Seth is back," Naomi said excitedly. "After his break with your cousin I thought he wouldn't come back here."

The crowd was hailing The Hounds of Justice and the noise was overwhelming, they could barely talk, however, Jimmy, Jay and Naomi tried to do it anyway.

"Seth is an incredible and talented singer, he knew this little town condemns us to be poor, so he left." Jimmy pursed his lips. "I cannot blame him, if you have a talent you must do something to cultivate it. Roman and he were not meant to be together. "

"Are you serious? That romance was the most passionate thing that happened in this little place. We all believed that they would die for each other and at the end Roman was stubborn and Seth ambitious." Jay added.

"They loved each other too much, I don't think that feeling is dead." Naomi said knowingly, "Seth was the best thing that happened to Roman's life. Since they broke, your cousin does nothing more than mess around with hoes. But now Seth is back, maybe they have another chance."

"I don't think so. Everyone knows that Seth is now engaged to his agent, the son of the owner of the label that represents him." Jimmy sentenced, "Seth is a good boy but he's ambitious as fuck. Roman is still poor and wants a simple life, Uce doesn't have the bright promising future, Finn Balor his new boyfriend has. They will not return, even if they still love each other with the same passion they did for years."

The cheers of euphoria were deafening, The Hounds of Justice were on stage and their singer, the charismatic and handsome Seth Rollins owned the place and the audience. Seth had that ability, there was no doubt that he was born for fame and glory.

The second coming, the group's most popular song sounded and everyone in the small venue was singing and yelling. The atmosphere was pure euphoria. The song ended with a guitar solo and everyone was chanting Seth's name.

Suddenly, the door of the night club flew to pieces and a gang of motorcyclists known as Los Lobos Solitarios burst in on the scene, and in the midst of shots and the commotion of the attendants trying to escape, Baron Corbin and his group arrived on stage.

"Look at you... You're even prettier in person than in pics," Baron grabbed Seth by the waist.

The young singer punched him in the face, staggering Baron, "Don't touch me!"

But the leader of the gang just smirked and stroked his face. "You're a stubborn one. But I'm going to tame you!"

That said Baron grabbed Seth violently and despite the efforts of the young man, Baron tied him up with a rope and carried him outside the venue.

The musicians of the band tried to defend Seth, but they were neutralized by the rest of the gang. In a short time and in the middle of the disorder, Baron and his henchmen had left the place, taking Seth with them.

 **…**

"What's wrong with you Naomi?" Roman was sauntering in the restaurant owned by Jimmy and Naomi. "Looks like you're seeing a dead man."

"Uce!" Naomi was still nervous. "actually, it's good that you're here."

Roman cocked an eyebrow.

"Baron and his gang kidnapped Seth a couple of hours ago," Naomi said nervously, "I was at the concert with Jimmy and Jay when it happened."

"Not my problem. The police can handle that." It was Roman's cold reply. "You should be saying these things to Jimmy and Jay, they're both cops."

"Roman, I'm talking about Seth," she insisted, "It's Seth!"

"Sure Jimmy and Jay will do something for him. Naomi". Roman avoided looking at the woman.

"You know the police can't do anything. Los Lobos Solitarios control the town and the sheriff fears them, he won't let Jimmy and Jay do anything. Besides, who knows what they're doing to Seth right now," Naomi was scared. "Don't you really care about him anymore?"

Roman gave a long sigh but didn't answer the question.

"I'll take a bath and have a meal. When I get down, we'll talk about it." Roman went upstairs to leave his things.

...

Roman was on the second floor, taking a bath. He couldn't help but remember how Seth and he were hopelessly in love.

 _Roman and Seth were neighbors and friends since childhood. Whe they were teenagers, friendship became something more. Roman couldn't stop thinking about Seth and Seth could not get away from Roman. They both touched each other, hugged each other, but no one dared to take the first step, until one night Seth's parents had to travel and both teenagers were left alone in the house._

 _"Roman I... I can't help this anymore. I can't pretend anymore..." Seth said nervously._

 _Roman smiled sweetly, "Don't say no more. I understand you"._

 _Roman pulled Seth up and laid him on his lap, removed the rebellious hair that covered that beautiful face. They both looked at each other intensely, though Roman had taken the first step, he still needed Seth's approval, could not risk their friendship this way._

 _Seth nodded, his face red as a tomato. And it was he who brought his lips to the Samoan's. It was a sweet kiss of two teenagers in love._

 _Soon after, they both had sex and it was their first time. Roman always saw Seth as something valuable to look after and protect, and they both fell madly in love. Until Seth began to dream of leaving the town and being famous. Roman wanted a simple life and Seth didn't want the same thing and although they tried to reach an agreement, it was impossible._

 _Both were stubborn and proud and despite the deep love they shared, Seth left the town to go in search of his dreams._

 _"If you really love me, you'll come after me," Seth said tearfully before taking the train that would take him to the big city._

 _"If you really love me, you won't take that train," Roman said, holding back tears._

 _Seth didn't look back when he got on the train and Roman never looked for him. Shortly after Roman received news that Seth was in a small band and that he was doing well, then realized that he was only an obstacle to the dreams of the man he loved._

 _It was then when overwhelmed by despair, because of the great love he felt for Seth and knowing that they could not be together, Roman left the town._

Roman sighed, thinking that his feelings for Seth were a thing of the past, maybe they were not.

 **…**

Naomi sighed with resignation. Roman and Seth were still the same, stubborn, unable to see the truth. The doorbell rang and a tall, auburn-haired man came into the small restaurant. The guy smiled showing his dimples.

"We're about to close," Naomi said jovially.

"This is the only restaurant open, as the city is shocked by the kidnapping of Seth Rollins. Please, I'm starving."

Naomi sighed and nodded. The auburn-haired man sat on the island and took the primer. He ordered a soup and was eating happily when two men part of the Lobos Solitarios entered in the restaurant, almost running over the chairs

"What do you want?" Naomi asked annoyed.

"We're looking for fun, beautiful!" One of them said. "Isn't it, Kevin?"

"That's it, Joe!" The other man smiled disdainfully.

"Well,you won't find it here, we're closing." Naomi was not afraid of the men.

"We are the law in this town. We are authority and you will close this pigsty when we want it. Now give us food, you bitch! "Joe shouted.

"Get out of my restaurant!" Naomi yelled back.

Joe grabbed Naomi by the arm. It was then that he felt a pistol pointing at his head.

"Those are not ways to treat a lady. Let her go or I'll make a hole in your head... Joe," The auburn-haired man said mockingly, "It will be an easy task since I'm sure there's nothing in there."

"And who are you?" Joe asked.

"I am the last person your eyes will see before you die if you and your friend don't leave this place," the auburn-haired man announced.

Kevin also pulled out a pistol and aimed at the auburn-haired man. "Well, I'll be the last man you'll see. You really think that you can be smarter than us."

A weapon was raked. Roman was back and was pointing at Kevin with a shotgun. "Get the fuck out of here or you'll both die!"

Kevin and Joe raised their hands in surrender and quickly left the restaurant.

"My soup got cold," the auburn-haired man said in annoyance.

"I'll warm it up, and the bill will be for free," Naomi said relieved.

Roman lowered the shotgun and approached the stranger, "Who are you?"

"I'm Dean," the auburn-haired man answered. "This is such a small town that I should not say that I am a stranger."

Naomi served soup for Roman as well. At that moment Jimmy and Jay entered,

"Uce!" The twins slapped Roman's back. "You know about Seth, right?"

"I know," Roman said calmly.

"Finn Balor is hysterical. He went to the station and set up a scandal, the sheriff said he's doing his best, but you know it's not true," Jimmy admitted.

Naomi kissed her boyfriend and nodded. It was sad the situation of that town.

"Your boyfriend is a cop and those bikers came in here and threatened you?" Dean said in surprise. "Wow, you're amazing at your job."

Jimmy glared at Dean, "And who are you?"

"He helped me against Kevin and Joe, love," Naomi explained.

"Should not you guys be looking for the handsome kid?" Dean spoke again. Apparently this man said what he thought without caring the consequences.

"It's actually good that you're here Uce," Jay announced. "The police is not going to help Balor but I think you can. We can't intervene because we don't want to lose our jobs but we can help you if you get in trouble with the police."

"Balor is offering a reward for whoever finds Seth and brings him back safe and sound. And who better than you for that job." Jimmy added.

"Come on, it's Seth. I know even though you both deny it, you still share a very strong feeling," Naomi insisted.

At this, Dean looked at the group of young people.

"It's fine I will do it, but not for Seth but for the money. How much money is Balor offering?" Roman asked.

"Twenty thousand dollars," Jimmy announced.

"I'll go talk to this guy right now," Roman announced, finishing his meal.

"I'll go with you big guy," Dean also announced.

"Why is this guy still here?" Jimmy said annoyedly, "This is a personal convo."

"Look Uce..." Dean smirked, "It's obvious that the big guy here is strong and everything and although he looks like superman, and he does look like superman," Dean looked at Roman from head to toe, "He's not superman. I need money and I am good at these things. If you give me a part of that money I can help. I'm sure I can do more than the police."

Jimmy was going to throw himself at Dean, but Roman stopped him.

"And what can you do besides run your mouth?" Roman asked.

"You saw it big guy. Besides, I can fight very well. Believe me, I'll be very helpful." Dean smiled confidently.

"Okay, but I'm the man in charge, I'll give you 10% and you'll do what I tell you. I don't want you ruining this business," Roman said.

"Only 10%? From what I hear, you care too much about Seth Rollins, give me 25% and I'll do my best to rescue him as if I also _shared a very strong feeling for him_." Dean quoted Naomi's words.

Roman narrowed his eyes. "More work and less blah blah blah. If you do well, you will have 25%."

"Done," Dean smiled, showing his dimples.

 **…**

"I'm offering twenty grand fo someone to bring my boyfriend back," Finn said angrily. "And I cannot believe you two are the only ones who have offered to help."

"No one in their right mind would mess with the Lobos. It's us or nothing," Roman said in the same mocking tone as Finn.

"Don't you miss your boyfriend?" Dean added.

Finn clenched his fists. "Of course. All right, deal. But I'll go with you, I need to make sure Seth's going to be okay."

"Then you should give us an extra bonus for babysitting your corporative ass," Dean added.

Finn rolled his eyes and Roman couldn't help but smile at Dean.

"I think we're going to get along very good, Dean", Roman smiled at the auburn-haired man.

"Oh big dog, we will. You can bet on that", Dean smiled back at Roman and winked.

Everyone got into Finn's car to start their adventure.

* * *

 **Well this was the first episode, if you like how this is going leave a review, fav and follow this fic.**

 **I know I have other fics outstanding. I have been busy with my thesis and fortunately I finished it, so next week I will have time to update all my stories. I am updating all my fics once a week so I don't think I have problems in continuing my fics from next week.**


	2. Stayin' here has gotta be hell

**Thanks for your support. Here's the 2nd chapter, enjoy:**

* * *

Everyone was in Finn's car, it was a red convertible. Despite Finn's protests, Dean was driving.

"Park here," Roman said to Dean.

The Samoan got out of the car, "I need 500 dollars, Finn."

"I won't give you a penny till I see Seth safe and sound," Finn said annoyed.

"You won't see him safe and sound unless we buy weapons and ammo." Roman said annoyed. "I have my gun and Dean has his own, but I bet you don't even have a nail clipper."

Dean laughed, "Giving this guy a gun is like giving a rubick cube to a monkey. He won't know what to do with it."

Finn looked at Dean with hatred and Roman couldn't help but laugh. Dean cocked an eyebrow playfully and winked again at the Samoan.

Reluctantly, Finn got out of the car. "I hope they accept credit cards."

"This guy's going to get us killed, Roman," Dean said.

"Look around Finn Balor. There's no technology here, your cards are nothing but plastic." Roman sneered.

"I never wanted to come to a show in this dumpster, but Seth insisted so much," Finn complained. "When I met him he said that he would never return to this small town because it was dangerous and his parents moved with him to the big city, so nothing tied him to this place, but when he had the opportunity he insisted so much on returning, and here are the results."

Roman shifted his mocking face to a serious one instantly. It was not necessary to be a fortuneteller to know why Seth insisted on returning to the town.

Roman had been wandering from one place to another but these days were approaching the anniversary of his parents' death and Seth knew that no matter where he was, he would always return to the village to visit the tombs.

They always went together to pay tribute. Seth and Roman never missed this date. Roman had thought this would be the first year that he would visit his parents completely alone, but apparently Seth had decided to return.

And that decision cost him dearly.

Dean looked at Roman carefully. After listening to Roman's cousins talk about his relationship with Seth Rollins, there was no doubt about the intensity of it. It was obvious that despite having a new boyfriend, Seth still thought about Roman if he had decided to return to that town despite the risks and that he didn't need to do it.

A strange silence seized them all and it was Dean who had to break the tension.

"Roman's right," Dean said returning to his boastful attitude. "Your cards are nothing more than plastics, there are only two languages in the streets, your fists and weapons to win respect in the streets or money, and since you don't seem to be the strong type, your money will have to serve."

"If you want to stay with us, you better stick to the rules." Roman warned Finn. "Or you must return and this operation is finished".

Finn wanted to complain once more but only rolled his eyes. Although it was true that he wasn't accustomed to this, he wasn't going to admit it in front of someone with no education like Roman or worse yet Dean. Reluctantly he handed the money to the Samoan who walked to an old building.

"Will not you go with him?" Finn asked.

"I have to be your babysitter," Dean complained but never stopped looking at Roman.

"You're crazy for hopping on his dick, are not you?" Finn smirked. "It's not that you're doing much to hide that you like the big dude."

Dean looked at Finn now and smirked. "Maybe... You see, Roman is very attractive. He's strong and brave, things that make anyone want to hop on his dick like a trampoline."

Finn opened his eyes at Dean's lack of embarrassment.

"That I want to hop there is the least of your problems, Balor." Dean smirked. "You should worry more about the fact that your boyfriend hopped there for quite some time as it seems."

Finn was horrified. He knew nothing of this.

"What you're talking about," Finn demanded in surprise.

Dean sneered, "As I heard Roman's cousins say they were dating for a long time and their relationship was very intense. Maybe that's the answer to why Seth Rollins wanted to go back to this cockroach hole."

Finn was annoyed, "It may be that Seth and the big man had an affair, but that was a long time ago, now Seth is with me. Roman is not a competition for me, I have a great future unlike him. I think you and him are better suited for each other."

Dean smiled, showing his dimples. "Surely he's not competition. How could such a gorgeous, strong and confident man be a competition for a spoiled and complaining brat?"

Finn was going to say something but for the first time he was speechless.

"The only thing you're right about is that someone like me is better suited to someone like Roman." Dean cocked an eyebrow and dismissed the conversation.

 **...**

While inside, R-Truth, the weapon supplier was talking with Roman.

"I knew I'd have you here soon," Truth said sincerely. "You would never leave Seth Rollins alone."

Roman grunted. He trusted Truth but Seth's whereabouts was something he always avoided, was to open old wounds, wounds that never closed.

"I need two small arms, my shotgun draws a lot of attention," Roman said.

Truth showed him several weapons and Roman picked two.

"You have any clue where they might have him." Roman asked his friend.

"I don't know. I just know that if you go to Breezango's there you will find information. The most important of Baron's henchmen are always there. They sure know where he has Seth. But you must hurry, I don't even want to think about what Baron could do to Seth," Truth said worriedly.

"If Baron touched a strand of his hair, I'm going to kill him," Roman couldn't stop words from coming out of grudge.

"I know Baron. He'll try to persuade Seth to do things willingly, but if he can't convince him..." Truth said softly, almost inaudibly. "He's going to do it by force."

"He won't convince him. I know Seth and I know why he came to this damned place he should never have come back to." Roman gulped. "I must hurry."

"He came back for you, Roman. You two could play this game forever. But no matter how much you deny it and wherever you go, both will end up finding themselves over and over again. Until one of the two give in to this stubborness."

"No matter how I feel about him, I could never adapt to the life he wants," Roman said with bitterness. "I know that for love, he would leave his life to come with me, but I would never tie him to the shitty life he would have by my side. He wasn't born for this."

"You couldn't force him to stay with you, Roman. You certainly won't force him to go away if he decided to stay. You still love him kiddo. When you see him again... what are you going to do?" Truth asked curiously.

Roman looked at his friend. "He and I are very different and our paths are different, we don't want the same things in life. And yet what we feel causes us to cross our paths again and again. It's impossible to be together, but it's also impossible to be apart."

"Sooner or later, you'll be together again," Truth smiled and it wasn't a question, he was sure of what he was saying.

Roman looked at his friend but didn't nod or deny anything. He handed over the money and took up the weapons. "Thank you, I hope to see you again after I bring Seth with me."

"I' sure you will my friend. I know you're going to get that boy back with you." Truth nodded. "And I don't mean just the rescue."

Roman smiled.

The Samoan left the old building and walked to the car.

"Balor," Roman threw a small pistol at the other man. "This will be your weapon."

"It's perfect for him," Dean smirked. "Small, very small."

Roman smiled at Dean again. "I thought I'd buy something for you but I didn't find anything big enough to cover that big mouth of yours, Ambrose."

Dean looked at Roman innocently. "Think a little more Big Dog, you sure have something big enough to cover my mouth."

Roman cocked an eyebrow and was going to respond but Dean left him speechless. Especially when the auburn-haired man walked to the car and continued as professionally as he had been doing so far.

"He has that ability," Finn said annoyed. "Leave you without answers."

Roman nodded. He didn't seem annoyed by Dean's flirtation. Finn saw the scene and in spite of his supposed confidence, the fact that Roman and Dean were getting along so well was a relief.

 _Because such a gorgeous, strong and confident man who also had a passionate romance with his boyfriend, which was perhaps why Seth had returned to this little town, could not be a competition for him._

Finn sighed in annoyance. When Seth returned to him, he would take him as far as possible from this horrible little town... and from Roman Reigns.

Everyone got into the car.

 **…**

They arrived near a old bar surrounded by prostitutes and bad guys. Everyone looked at the beautiful car with curiosity.

"Come on, Dean," Roman said.

"Will we leave my car here?" Finn said indignantly. "I don't pay you to get rid of my property."

"And who told you that you would accompany us?" Roman smirked. "There, you would be just a nuisance. You'll stay here."

"If you want your car to survive, stay here while Roman and I find out information inside the bar." Dean smiled, showing his dimples.

"Use the weapon if you need it." Roman pointed out.

"But I don't know how to use a gun!" Finn clenched his fists.

"You will learn or you will die in the attempt." Roman said in an ultimatum tone. "Also, if you take the car, the deal is over. Keep the engine running in case there are any problems."

Finn grunted but stayed in the car. He took the gun, hoping he would not have to use it.

Roman and Dean entered the bar. None of them was foreign to a place like this. Inside the place, Fandango, one of the bar owners danced to the beat of a blues. He had very little clothing and his body was out of this world. The most of the attendants were watching the show as they were hipnotized by the beat of Dango's hips.

Roman approached the bartender. The guy was a handsome blond man. He looked at Roman from head to toe. "Rome, I thought you wouldn't be back since Seth left you to seek fame and fortune. What a coincidence that now you are here just when Seth also decided to return."

Roman smirked. "Tyler, it's just a coincidence. I just got here and I don't care about Seth. he should be celebrating out there."

"Now you're going to pretend you don't know what happened to him?" Tyler said incredulously. "Please, we all know that if he and you returned at the same time it is because-"

"Hey Ro, is something wrong?" Dean wrapped his arms around the raven-haired man's waist.

Tyler raised an eyebrow and looked at the scene in surprise. "You and him?"

Roman smiled and stroked Dean's unruly hair. "We just got here, I told you, Ty."

Tyler couldn't believe it. Everyone knew that after his separation from Seth, Roman fucked everything that breathe but he never had a gesture of familiarity or affection with anyone, those were no more than fuckbuddies... until tonight.

"Seth was here giving a concert and the Lobos Solitarios kidnapped him," Tyler said while still looking at Dean.

Roman continued with the soft caresses in the auburn hair and Dean reacted like a kitten, rubbing himself gently against the Samoan. The chemistry between them was so palpable that scene looked real and Tyler didn't doubt that those two were involved in some kind of relationship.

"They'll probably get the money to rescue him soon. Seth must have already made a lot of money with his band," Roman smiled at Dean.

Tyler was with his jaw on the floor. Had Roman forgotten Seth for this auburn-haired man?

"Maybe you don't know but..." Tyler couldn't hide his surprise. "Baron is not asking for a reward and I very much doubt he does. Seth is very handsome, I fear for what can happen to him."

A soft music was heard. Several couples, mostly the bad guys and prostitutes who worked there went out to dance.

"Well, until recently you didn't seem very interested in Seth." Roman emphasized. "Now you are worried, Ty?"

"I thought you had everything figured." Tyler explained. "But if you're still interested, the big guy in the corner next to the pale redhead, they are Cesaro and Sheamus and they are two of Baron's trusted men, they should know where Seth is."

Roman smiled as if nothing. "Dean, babe, let's dance."

Dean smiled, noticing the horror in Tyler's eyes. "I thought you'd never ask."

Dean and Roman danced staring at each other, but they also tried to look around. Sheamus and Cesaro approached Tyler evidently looking for information about Roman.

"I must admit you were very clever, Deano." Roman watched as Dean smiled at his pet name. "If Tyler believes our alibi, it's what he'll tell those two, so no one will suspect."

Sheamus and Cesaro looked at them. Roman tightened Dean even more against his body. Dean's blue eyes looked at him sharply.

"You have to make the alibi more credible, don't you think, Big Dog?"

Dean licked his lips and Roman followed the movement of that naughty tongue with his brown eyes.

"What do you suggest, Deano?" Roman looked at Dean intensely.

Dean pressed his nose to Roman's. "They don't take their eyes off us. You have to do something more drastic than just dance."

Roman watched the movement of those pink lips. "Don't play with fire, you could burn."

"I am fire resistant, among other things." Dean winked.

Roman led his hands from Dean's waist to his buttocks and squeezed them tightly. Dean let out a slight groan that aroused something in Roman's body.

His eyes no longer looked around, were only focused on themselves. Dean licked his lips again and Roman was hypnotized, their faces softly approached and it was Dean who shortened the distance, smashing their lips together.

In the middle of the dance floor they kissed softly.

Roman didn't expect Dean's lips to be so soft and sweet. They felt so good. So good that for a moment he just closed his eyes and pushed his tongue into the wet cavity. Dean reciprocally received it.

And by God if the blue-eyed man could kiss.

Both moaned at the same time and kissed for a while longer. Rubbing their tongues and giving ig in the sensations. It was Roman who first opened his eyes and saw that Dean was focused on the kiss. This made him smile.

He also saw sideways that Sheamus and Cesaro were doing the same, kissing passionately near the stairs to the second floor. Neither of them was paying attention to Roman. Surely they had believed the show Dean and he were performing.

Dean gently nipped Roman's lower lip and let it go. Roman growled.

"Those two seem to suspect nothing. I'm a genius, don't you think?" Dean smirked.

"Definitely". Roman was still molding Dean's butt with his big hands.

And in fact, Sheamus and Cesaro went up to the second floor, where they rented the rooms to have sex with either the prostitutes or people who were in the bar.

Roman looked at Dean and smiled at him, "Do you want to go upstairs?"

Dean smirked. "You offend me, Big Dog. You think I'm going to give myself to you on the first date."

"Your such a tease", Roman smiled, "Let's go then."

Roman slapoed Dean's ass and ushered him upstairs. After the display of horniness that both showed on the dance floor, no one doubted that they would fuck like rabbits.

On the second floor, Roman and Dean saw Sheamus and Cesaro getting inside one of the rooms. They both entered into the next room.

When they entered they let go. Dean pressed his ear to the wall.

"It's better to wait until they begin to fuck, to catch them off guard."

And despite the display of passion on the dance floor. Dean was all business right now.

Roman nodded, preparing his weapon. Roman opened the window. "We will enter through the window."

"I have experience with windows." Dean smiled confidently.

"I wonder what else you're experienced."

The flirtation of both was now brazen.

"Don't play with fire, Big Bog. You could burn," Dean quoted Roman's words.

Roman smirked, "I am also fire resistant, among other things."

Several moans were heard. Roman and Dean looked at each other.

"Time to the funny part". Dean smiled, showing his dimples.

"Ah yes sir!" Roman opened the window.

* * *

 **Okay in this chapter we had ambreigns, but don't get it wrong there will be rolleigns too. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Leave a review if you want another chapter. Thanks a lot for give this story a chance.**


	3. you're the only thing that I can't be wi

Gun silencers were something Roman bought at R-Truth store, they would be very useful. Both guys and went out the window. There was a small ledge leading to the window of the other room.

Apparently Dean was not lying when he said he was an expert at getting around quietly. The auburn-haired man moved gently, with the grace of a cat.

Roman paid attention to Dean. The man was handsome, he had noticed it, but the thing he had not noticed were details such as how he moved his body, the brightness of his blue eyes as he focused on an activity. The way his lips pursed, his naughty tongue licking those thin, sweet lips. His lithe body and the thin waist where he could wrap his hands.

And his cunning, the way everything seemed to flow with just a couple of words coming out of his mouth. He always had an answer, always had a solution, and that was even more attractive than the outside and the outside was quite attractive.

And this was the first time anyone had called his attention since his separation from Seth Rollins. This was something new and he didn't know what to do about it. Roman tried to dismiss that thought and focus on the mission.

With a knife Dean opened the window with one hand while the other held the weapon firmly. The moans intensified as they approached.

Both entered the room with the lightness of the wind. This drew Dean's attention, Roman was a big man and yet he was very agile.

Sheamus was gagged, he was tied hands and feet to the bed while Cesaro fucked him. Both were too focused to look around, until they heard the triggers of weapons.

"If you talk or move, you're dead," Dean threatened.

Cesaro turned to found Roman and Dean pointing their guns at them.

"But if one of you is already tied up and silenced," Roman smirked. "That will make things easier."

"We can shoot you down and no one would notice. There's a lot of noise downstairs and our weapons are very discrete," Dean smirked.

Cesaro tried to move and Dean fired. The bullet hit him in the thigh.

"Another attempt at bravado and the bullet will go right to your balls," Dean growled.

Cesaro nodded and Roman proceeded to tie him while Dean pointed the gun at him. Sheamus moved desperately but he was already tied, naked and gagged. He could do nothing.

"Where do they have Seth?" Roman was right to the point.

Cesaro was sore and bleeding, but he didn't speak.

"Shoot him in the balls, Dean." Roman ordered.

"No, no! I'll tell you where they have him." Cesaro said frightened. "Anyway, going there is suicide. You are only two, against the whole gang, they will kill you."

Roman smirked, "We'll see."

"It's in the old motorcycle factory, the whole place is the Lobos' hideout. Seth is in Baron's bedroom, upstairs." Cesaro indicated.

Roman growled. To think that Seth was trapped and helpless, took away the calm that he had tried to maintain until then.

Cesaro noticed it and decided to press his buttons. "Even if you manage to rescue him, surely Baron has already make him his bitch. Probably everyone has taken a chance fucking that ass that you once enjoyed."

To say Roman was upset was a understatement. The mere thought that this bastard's words could be true gave him great bitterness and deep fear. Although he had created a shield, so he wouldn't succumb again to the feelings he had for Seth Rollins. Knowing that someone could be hurting him in this way cracked that shield, left him exposed.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Roman punched Cesaro, who bleed profusely.

The Samoan was breathing heavily. Despite the pain Cesaro smiled. "When you get there, you'll only find the leftovers of what the whole gang has already used. Even if you rescue him, he'll be so damaged that he won't even want to live... and if Baron catches you, he's probably going to rape him in front of you."

And that made Roman lose the little control he had left. The Samoan started to kick the other man over and over again. Cesaro was tied up and helpless, but he had triggered Roman enough that this didn't matter and the Samoan continued beating Cesaro.

Dean had to stop him and it was not an easy task. "Roman, Roman!"

Roman finally let Cesaro go, the man was in a pool of blood coming out of his mouth.

Cesaro was agonizing, staring at Dean who seemed desperate to calm Roman. He noticed the worry in Dean's eyes and that was much deeper that just business or maybe a performance they did to fool them all. Dean seemed genuinely worried and interested in Roman.

Cesaro spoke despite the blood in his mouth. "Redhead! Remember my words." He told to Dean. "You're just an ass to keep this big dude's cock warm until he can rescue the love of his life. You're just something to use to keep him distracted, but there is no point of comparison between you and Seth Rollins. No one in their right mind would choose-"

This time it was Dean who kicked Cesaro in the head and knocked him unconscious.

"We are wasting valuable time Big Dog." Dean said something annoyed.

Sheamus was trying desperately to untie himself. To see his lover bathed in blood was making him desperate. Roman approached the other man and hit him in the head with the gun, leaving him unconscious as well.

"Let's go Dean. We should get to the motorcycle factory." Roman said in pure anger.

Roman was still upset and it was obvious that he was desperate. Everyone was going to notice it.

"Listen, you must stay calm, at least as we leave this place." Dean suggested.

Roman took a couple of breaths and nodded. As always Dean was right.

They both went down to the main room, in the same romantic attitude as they entered in the place. Dean hanging from Roman while he was now the one who grabbed the tattooed man's butt. Everyone would think they just fucked their brains moment before.

Roman paid Tyler their time in the room. The blond man could not believe such a show of affection between Roman and this raggy dude.

"Deano, you already want another round?" Roman lovingly scolded.

"You know I can't get enough of you," Dean bit Roman's ear. Then he licked the skin behind.

Roman held a growl. "Then you will have to wait, babe. We're going to visit my cousins, you'll love them."

"If they're like you, there's no doubt I'm going to love them," Dean said with overwhelming confidence.

His performance was so perfect that for a moment Roman believed his words and this surprised him. The samoan recovered quickly and they left the bar before someone realized what had happened to Sheamus and Cesaro.

Dean and Roman ran toward the car. Luckily Finn had followed the instructions and was inside the vehicle which was ready to go.

Dean was again the driver and Roman sat in the passenger seat, just like when they left. Dean started the car as fast as he could and left the place.

"Do you know where Seth is?" Finn demanded in pure annoyance.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Roman could not continue pretending calm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Finn complained. "I won't pay you for this."

Roman looked at the backseat where Finn was. The fire of hell was reflected in his brown eyes. Balor felt a deep fear, Roman seemed to want to kill someone.

He actually tried but was stopped by Dean.

"You don't give me orders and you can certainly shove your money up your ass. I don't want to hear you saying even a word. I'm the one who's going to save Seth and I'm the man in charge. Then I want you to shut your damn mouth until this operation ends and have Seth back with us."

Finn nodded and stood silently staring out the window. Roman felt Dean grunting as he drove to the old factory. The Samoan was invaded by memories of Seth and he when they were happy and loved each other more than they loved pride and fame.

 _"I can't get enough of you," Roman said, kissing one of the younger man's shoulders._ _It was a gesture of pure love._

 _They were both naked on the bed in Seth's room. The younger man wrapped his legs around Roman's hips in a silent plea._

 _Seth moaned. "You have everything from me, Roman... every single thing. There is nothing here that you have not taken possession of. You have been the first and you will be the only one."_

 _Roman gently rubbed his hard dick in the other man's buttocks. "Certainly we both learned about love and sex with each other but... it is quite optimistic to think that we will always be together, that there will never be anyone else in the other's life."_

 _Seth groaned again rubbing his exposed ass against Roman's cock, offering himself to the older man. "Even if we end our relationship and take different paths, with different people... there will be no one who can replace you and I know there will be no one who can replace me."_

 _Roman looked at Seth, the young man was sweaty, his lips pouty due to passionate kisses and a thin layer of sweat covering that firm and toned body._ _Seth Rollins was the vision of love and pleasure._

 _Roman very slowly claimed his lover. Seth squirmed in pure pleasure by biting his lower lip. They both held hands and looked at each other intensely._

 _Roman knew Seth was telling the truth. No one could ever replace him, because what they felt was beyond pleasure or desire. Because they united their hearts and not only their bodies, because they not only undressed their bodies but also their souls. They showed themselves as they were, strengths and weaknesses, virtues and flaws._

 _Something Roman had not gotten or even tried to get with anyone._

 _Seth gave himself body and soul, trusting blindly on Roman because he knew Roman would always be with him, even if they were not together. The Samoan softly claimed his lover's body. Seth moaned in surrender._

 _"Our souls call each other, Seth. No matter what we do or where we are. You will always come to me and I will always go to you," Roman said in every thrust. "You can trust me, when you need me there I will be."_

 _Seth nodded, his eyes screaming all his feelings, and it was something so powerful, so intense that Roman felt overwhelmed. "I know, Roman. I know that no matter what happens I must trust you, I will always trust you."_

Roman looked at the old warehouse, they were close to reaching the base of the Lobos. The very thought of Baron hurting Seth was driving him crazy. All the feelings he tried to ignore, all the memories he tried to erase, returned the moment Cesaro made him see the danger that Seth was facing and Roman felt like an asshole.

 _If something happens to you, I can never forgive myself. If any of them put their hands on you, they will be dead men._ Roman growled unable to hide his frustration and despair.

Dean looked at Roman. Apparently his cousins' words were true, Roman was just trying to convince himself that his feelings for Seth Rollins were over.

 _And yet the way he kissed me..._

Dean dismissed that thought. After all it was not his problem, it was true that Roman was attractive and brave, the Samoan was even funny and seemed affectionate with the people he loved. He was the perfect candidate for a meaningful relationship and not only cheap fucks. And Dean liked that, he could admit to himself he was greatly impressed for that but... Who would not like a man like Roman?

However, the auburn-haired man was not a teenager, he was not going to catch feelings for someone he barely knew and that apparently loved another person. He won't catch feelings for someone so fast, he couldn't.

However, that constant flirtation and the obvious chemistry between them was not something he could easily dismiss. Dean sighed, even all that wasn't enough to compete against a feeling that had been rooted in Roman's heart for years.

This was just a business trip and he was going to be professional about it.

But even with this certainty and the conviction that he must maintain some distance between himself and Roman, Cesaro's words continued to dance in his mind like an annoying fly that doesn't leave even though you try to shoo it away and although it seems insignificant, even if you repeat that it does not matter, the annoying fly bothers you and doesn't leave you alone.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for your support on this story, I hope this episode will like you and if you want another episode, just let me know.** **Thanks again.**


	4. I'm depending on you now

Seth was tied up in Baron's bed. His jacket was torn to pieces on the floor, but the rest of his clothes were still intact, still on its owner's body.

Baron was an imposing man. Everyone was afraid of him, and rightly so. Baron was reputed to beat and even kill if necessary. He was accustomed to the looks of pure terror on those he threatened, but looking at Seth found none of it.

Baron sat on the bed next to Seth. He smirked at him, and Seth looked at him scornfully. Baron lay over him and tried to kiss him. Seth turned his face avoiding the kiss. Seth's eyes emanated pure contempt.

"You know, you're making things harder." Baron took Seth's chin forcing him to look at him, his lips very close to Seth's. "If you're a good boy, we'll have a lot of fun for a week or two and then you can go, and I won't have to mistreat you."

Seth raged even more. "If you're going to hit me, do it! I'd rather that than you put your hands on me."

"I've never had a problem getting the bitches to open their legs for me. They usually do it willingly." Baron ran his hand down Seth's torso to his hips, where he tightened the grip. "And once I fuck up to their brains, they ask for more and more. If you collaborate I will make you enjoy your stay here very much. You see I'm not so bad, it's just that I have weakness for beauty and you..." Baron used his other hand to lift Seth's shirt revealing the toned torso. "You are one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

"I don't care if all the people want a piece of your cock!" Seth clenched his teeth. "I don't want it and you can never have me."

Baron laughed. "You are being have not realized that you have no choice. It's not about what you want or not. I am your owner and I will do with your body whatever I want."

Seth gritted his teeth. He hated feeling useless. Somehow he would have to get out of this mess or this guy was going to rape him.

"And as a sign of my power over you." Baron took Seth's jaw again in a painful grip. "I'm going to give you a little break."

Seth thrashed in spite of being tied hand and foot but it was useless. Baron slammed his lips against Seth's in a savage, violent kiss. Baron thrust his tongue and moaned. Taking the last breath of the singer. Baron bit Seth drawing blood on his lower lip. He let go of Seth's bruised lips. Then he licked the blood.

"I have something to do now, but I'll come back in a moment and you have two options: you can become as docile as a kitten and I promise you'll enjoy riding my dick." Then he let go of Seth's jaw, the singer finally showed fear. This made Baron smirk. "Or you can still think you're too good for me and I'm going to take your body so violently that you can't even walk."

Baron left the room leaving an powerless Seth, the singer wanted to cry out of rage.

"Finn was right, it was a bad idea to come here. I just wanted to see him again. We should go to the cemetery together and not only did not see him... but something horrible is going to happen to me."

Seth closed his eyes in resignation.

 **...**

Roman, Dean and Finn arrived at the old motorcycle factory. The place was dark and everything was so depressing.

"This place is a real pigsty, no class, it sucks." Finn looked at Dean. "You'll love Ambrose, it's your style."

"Of course it's my style." Dean smirked. "That's why I will survive like a fish in the water and you will die or end up like the bitch of one of the Lobos."

Finn grunted. Roman rolled his eyes.

"No one will die, Dean." Roman stared at the old building. "Actually, Finn will have the opportunity to show that he didn't come just to complain. I need us all to work together. Finn will cover us."

Finn looked around. The factory was surrounded by the gang's motorcycles. It was a suicide mission. And yet Roman continued with his attitude of having everything under control. Roman was arrogant and didn't try to hide it.

"Well, Roman, what are your plans? How will you handle all those guys and their bikes?" Finn was sarcastic. "If you face them, they'll destroy you and if you let Dean firing his gun like a lunatic, they'll kill him."

Roman looked at him sullenly. "Nothing like that, Balor. I'll start shooting their motorcycles until they're useless, so they cannot follow us when we rescue Seth."

The car was parked under a bridge near the factory, behind a huge garbage can. Dean was carrying a small container with gasoline.

"From now on, if anyone makes a mistake, he will be left behind" Roman warned.

They walked for a lonely street as they had left the car a little far. The fog of the night surrounded everything around. Finn didn't know if this was an advantage or a disadvantage for them.

"Look no further." A bearded man with a bottle in his hand caught their attention. He looked at Finn. "It's so obvious you're scared. You're almost shaking."

"Of course not!" Finn snapped. "I am disgusted with people like you, not afraid!"

"I know you." Roman smirked "You are Luke Harper, you were a cop. I see why you left the police."

The man took a sip from his bottle. "The police in this town are no good at all. If they were, you wouldn't be here, Reigns."

"Why do we waste time talking to a drunk?" Finn didn't want to be around this man.

"If I'm just a drunk, why are you afraid of me?" Luke approached Finn in a menacing way. "You are nothing but a dwarf... tiny and weak."

Dean couldn't help but laugh.

Finn pursed his lips. He was tired of these people whom he considered inferior, treating him as his mockery. He was about to answer, but Luke's words stopped him.

"You are here looking for the pretty boy, right? The singer."

"How do you know?" Dean narrowed his eyes.

"At midnight and carrying guns, I don't think you're here to clean the old motorcycle factory." Luke indicated. "There's an entrance to the room where they keep the things they steal. It's in the back of the factory behind two rusty containers that have painted the logo of the Lobos."

Roman nodded and looked at Finn. "Give this man some money."

Finn grimaced in disgust. "I won't do it".

"You obviously don't know how things work in these streets, Balor." Roman wasn't joking. "Give him the money."

Finn reluctantly handed over the money. Luke took it. "With this I will buy good drink, not like these crap that I have been drinking lately."

"Buy some soap too." Finn said sarcastically.

Luke looked at him angrily and poured what was left of his liquor into Finn's expensive shoes. And this made him lose the little control he had left. Finn snarled and smashed his fist into Luke's face. The man fell to the ground, clutching his jaw.

"Looks like you got testoterone." Dean smirked.

"That I am not bragging about my manhood everywhere, hitting others or threatening with weapons doesn't mean that I don't have testosterone, much less that I am weak, Ambrose."

Luke held his jaw. He was bleeding.

"You deserved that, Luke." Roman said indifferent.

Finn pulled out a couple more bills and threw them at Luke. "Here, you can treat that wound, although I think you'll use it to buy more alcohol."

"It's good to know you can hit like that, Balor." Roman said seriously. "You're going to need it once we get to the factory."

They finally were near to the factory.

"I'll climb the roof by the emergency stairs." Roman pointed out. "Dean, you must enter where Luke indicated us and try to distract them while I get Seth."

"And me?" Finn asked.

"You stay out, I want you to spread the gas around the motorcycles. It's unnecessary to say what will happen to you if one of them sees you. When you finish you will hide behind the dumspters. Once we rescue Seth, you must run to the car."

Finn nodded and everyone took their places.

Dean came in through the hole in the wall as Luke had pointed out. Inside that room were a lot of stolen things.

"But here's just crap." Dean looked at the things. "Valuable things should be stored in other room."

A man was laughing outside the room. Dean crept toward the door. When it opened the poor man didn't see anything, only felt the gun's butt crashing into his head. Dean took him in and stole his weapons, tied him up, covered his mouth and stole his jacket and everything that identified him as part of the gang. Including a handkerchief that they used to cover half their faces.

"I like this". Dean said placing the handkerchief with the drawing of a skull.

Under this new identity he left the room and headed for Baron. He walked among the gang who didn't seem to notice that he wasn't part of the group.

 **...**

Roman climbed the emergency stairs outside the factory. When he reached the second floor, he could see that a few meters away was Baron's room and there in his bed, tied hand and foot was Seth.

It was the first time he'd seen him since Seth took that train and Roman didn't go after him. For a moment the time stopped, despite how horrible the circumstances were, to see Seth affected him. Roman gave a long sigh and decided to concentrate on the mission. First things first.

Roman watched as Finn carefully watered the gas. Balor finished to spread the gas and that was when one of the gang members saw him.

"What the hell are you doing, dwarf!" The man said angrily when he saw his gasoline-imbued motorcycle.

In the distance Roman recognized this guy, it was Joe, one of those who tried to attack Naomi. Joe quickly pulled out his gun, Finn couldn't use his own weapon so he just raised his hands. Roman aimed his gun to Joe's hand.

Finn looked at him with wide eyes. "I don't think you want to become a killer."

"Breaking news little one." Joe snarled. "I'm already a killer."

The man raked the gun and a shot was heard. The bandit's weapon flew through the air and this left him so surprised that he didn't realize that Finn was gone.

Joe looked around, he didn't know where the bullet that had hit his gun came from and where the little man had gone. Finn didn't want to use the gun, but he wasn't going to die in the hands of this big man. The businessman saw a metal pipe in the middle of the rubbish that surrounded the old factory. He ran in the mist.

Joe followed, but Finn seemed to mix with his surroundings. "Come here little demon, you're going to die anyway... Why prolong your agony?"

Finn was behind Joe holding the tube. "You're right. I'm a demon."

Joe couldn't even react. Finn struck the pipe on his head and the big man fell to the ground. Finn hit him again, leaving him totally unconscious.

 **…**

Dean was in the main room, there was Baron arguing with Owens, apparently they have problems about the money they collected on their last fellony.

Dean aimed his newly stolen shotgun at them. "A pleasure to meet the leader of the Lobos. Too bad, we won't have time to talk."

The auburn-haired man had his face uncovered and had removed the jacket. If it was time to escape, he didn't want Roman to confuse him with one of the Lobos.

"You got guts if you got here." Baron said mockingly. "You've almost earned the money you're going to steal from us, but I doubt you'll make it out of here alive."

Owens recognized Dean. "I know who this guy is, Baron... And I assure you he doesn't want money."

Several shots were heard and then several explosions outside the factory. The rest of the gang were screaming out of control. Smoke and fire spread quickly.

"All bikes are on fire, everything burns!" They all shouted on the ground floor.

"The first one who moves gets a bullet in the brain, and I have such good aim that I'm going to hit even something so small." Dean sneered.

Baron and Owens were frozen. It was obvious that Dean was not joking.

 **...**

Roman entered the factory and watched as the Lobos tried desperately to put out the fire, no one was paying attention. Roman ran to the room where Seth was kept. He kicked down the door and there he saw his ex boyfriend tied to the bed.

"Roman!" To say that Seth was surprised was an understatement. "You came for me."

Roman untied Seth as fast as he could. "We don't have time for a reunion, Seth."

When Seth was untied he grabbed Roman's face. "There is always time for a reunion for two people who loved each other like we did." And Seth slammed his lips against Roman's. The samoan knew this wasn't the tright time but when he felt the other man's lips his defenses shattered.

It had been over a year and Seth's lips felt the same, soft, sweet, addictive. Roman held the younger man by the waist and kissed him back. All the memories, all the feelings that both tried to deny and bury came to the surface.

Roman thrusted his tongue and Seth welcomed it gladly. They moaned but before they could even think about what they were feeling. Both were released because they needed to breathe. They were facing each other, breathing the same air, feeling unexplained things.

"I needed to kiss you so much, I've needed it all this time... And for the way you kissed me back, I know you needed it too." Seth tried to breathe calmly.

Roman couldn't deny this fact. He was about to say something when several shotgun shots were heard. This returned Roman to reality.

"Dean!" The Samoan stood up. "I have to go for Dean."

Roman ran out of the room, Seth followed him without understanding.

Roman shouted with all his strenght. "Dean! Dean!"

When Dean heard Roman's voice calling for him, he smiled and then shot Owens on one leg. "Oops." The auburn-haired man sneered.

Dean ran out of the room. Of course Baron followed him, however Dean fired several old shelves that were out of that room, blocking the passage and leaving Baron behind at least momentarily.

"We should go now!" Seth insisted. "We are going to suffocate here!"

"I'm not leaving without Dean!" Roman said looking down the smoke-filled corridors. "Dean!"

"Roman!" The Samoan felt a deep relief at the other man's voice.

Dean appeared in the middle of the smoke. "Here I am Big Dog. I see you've missed me a lot."

Roman smiled at Dean's attitude. "One of these days you're going to earn a punishment."

"I bet you want to give me a couple of spankings. We can negotiate that later, now we must run away." Dean winked.

Seth looked at the interaction of both men with concern.

"Who are you?" The singer asked Dean.

Dean smirked at him. "Dean Ambrose, a fan."

"Let's go!" Roman ushered both men.

They all ran through the smoke filled-filled corridors, dodging the Lobos.

Baron's voice echoed on the place. "Stop those three men. They cannot leave this place."

Several of the Lobos attacked Roman, Dean and Seth, but they fought back. They continued running toward the exit where Dean had entered, beating the Lobos and making their way out.

They left the place that was plagued with smoke. Several of the gang members who were not in the factory arrived with their bikes. They must escape as quickly as possible. They ran through several streets, in the middle pf the smoke and the cries of curious and other thugs who were approaching the factory. They got to the car and Finn was ready to go.

"Seth, you're fine!" Finn looked at his boyfriend with relief. "I thought I had lost you."

Seth sat down next to Finn and Roman beside them, levaing Seth in the middle of the two of them. Finn grabbed his boyfriend and kissed him. Seth was a little nervous and Roman pursed his lips watching the scene.

"Mark your territory another time, Balor." Dean interrupted the moment. "We need to get away from here."

"Well, we don't any space for you here, Ambrose... And this car doesn't have a backseat. I think we'll have to leave you here." Finn smirked at the auburn-haired man.

"Your car sucks, just like you, Balor." Dean frowned.

Several shots were heard.

"We don't have time for this." Roman grunted. Then he grabbed Dean by the waist and sat him on his lap. "Start the damn car Balor!"

And Finn started right away.

Dean smiled. "I take that back, Balor. I think I am beggining to like your car."

The auburn-haired man settled into his new _seat_ , grinding his ass against Roman's dick. He gave a smile of false innocence to the Samoan. "Oops."

Roman scolded him with his gaze, but he was actually trying to hold a laugh. "Dean..."

"What? I'm just trying to make my seat more comfortable." Dean smiled, showing his dimples.

"Well, if you're not comfortable, sit on top of me." Seth didn't even try to hide his annoyance toward Dean. He gave him a defiant, almost hateful look.

"Really, Seth? Right in front of your boyfriend." Dean returned the defiant look. "Nah, I'm very comfortable here. It feels great." And in the most brazen way, Dean again grinded his ass against Roman's dick.

Seth opened his eyes wide and pursed his lips, was throwing daggers at Dean, the auburn-haired man stared back at him. Finn was looking at his boyfriend with concern, he had to get Seth out of this town as fast as possible. Roman in other hand, tried not to think about Seth and that kiss they shared or how good felt Dean rubbing his ass and his body all over him. His mind was a sea of confusion.

* * *

 **First at all, I'm sorry for the delay. I hope you still like this fic. Well, we are two episodes of the final lol, I told you that this fic was going to be short, even though more episodes came out than I expected xD. Roman is confused and apparently Seth and Dean are declaring a silent war. Who will win in the end... rolleigns or ambreigns? Leave me a comment on which couple you think it should prevail at the end.**

 **Thanks for your support and leave me a review if you want another chapter.** **Have a nice weekend. I love you guys!**


	5. Fighting for the chance to be last

They were running away from the old factory that was burning.

"Despite our differences, we finally did it!" Finn was calmer. He almost didn't believe they had carried out a rescue, in the middle of one of the most dangerous sectors of that small town. "We'll go away for a couple of hours and then going back home. Seth and I will leave this town as soon as possible."

"Baron's gang must be looking for us, we destroyed his headquarters. We are still in his territory and he has people everywhere, this is far from over." Roman corrected Finn.

"And those are very bad news for you, Balor." Dean said, with his head comfortably resting on Roman's chest. "We must bury your car."

"What the hell do you mean with bury my car?" Finn was puzzled.

"It means we have to get rid of the car," Seth explained, looking at Dean with disdain.

"I'm not going to get rid of my car, it's an expensive vehicle, and between what I've already spent and what I have to pay you two for rescuing Seth, I'll end poor." Finn emphasized the fact that Roman was doing all this for money.

At Finn's words, Seth looked at Roman with deep pain. To say that he was disappointed was a euphemism. It could not be possible that Roman had run all those risks for... money. Roman looked at him with such intensity but didn't refute Finn's words. In fact he was not able to say a word.

Then Seth looked at Dean who was toying with a lint on Roman's shirt. Had he really been replaced? Not that he could claim, Seth was sitting next to his boyfriend. However Seth felt that he still had rights over Roman and he refused to just sit there doing nothing. He would claim for his rights.

"Stop here, Finn. We've had enough of this trip, if we're going to bury the car, this is a good place to do it." Seth said visibly hurt.

Finn stopped the car under a bridge in a dark alley. Everyone got out of the vehicle and walked down the foggy street. Seth stopped when he reached an intersection.

"Sethie baby, what happens?" Finn asked.

"Finn please keep walking, Roman and I have to talk for a moment." Seth was not kidding at all.

"Of course not!" Finn snapped. "You have nothing to talk about with this guy. He's just someone I hired to do a job."

"Maybe your boyfriend wants Roman to refresh his memory." Dean said in a mocking tone.

And this was enough for Seth, he approached Dean and pushed him hard. "I'm tired and sick of your smugness. You know nothing!"

Seth grabbed Dean from the shirt. Dean wanted to kick the fuck out of the cocky singer. How dare he lay his hands on him? The auburn-haired man stopped smiling and pushed Seth back, the singer fell to the ground. Dean was going to punch him but Roman stopped him. Finn went to help his boyfriend.

Roman held Dean by the waist with one hand and took Dean's chin with the other. The auburn-haired man was a street brawler, if they both fought, Seth would have no chance against him.

"Don't do this, Dean... Please."

Seth saw with horror the way Roman looked at Dean, usually Roman was rude to those who caused problems, unless they were very important people to him. Roman only behave like that with people he... Seth shook his head, this wasn't possible. And to his utmost horror, Dean returned the gesture to Roman.

The auburn-haired man looked at Roman all flirty. "I think I have a weakness for you, big guy. It's okay I'm not going to rearrange the singer's face but he better stay away from me. I don't want him laying his hands on me."

Seth was standing again. "Who would want to lay hands on someone like you?"

Dean smirked. "Roman... You can ask him, since you so much want to talk to him alone."

Seth was fuming, he was about to lose control completely becasue of the irreverent attitude of Dean and the fact that he knew that Roman had gone to rescue him only for money. Roman realized that everything was going to get out of control and if they continued like this they would be discovered soon.

"I think Seth is right, we should talk." Roman said seriously, releasing Dean.

"Well, I disagree." Finn complained.

"Finn, it will be a short conversation." Seth said this without leaving room for protest.

"I think your boyfriend is right, Finn, and I'm sure you know, they have a pending conversation and this moment is as good as any other." Dean sentenced.

Finn grunted, could continue protesting but just rolled his eyes and agreed to wait for them at a distance. Dean walked without looking back. Seth and Roman stayed on the other side of the alley, away from the sight of the other two men.

"I know that things between us did not end in the right way but, I can't believe that you went for me just for money." Seth said still hurt.

"Things between us didn't even end and it would have been decent of you if we had had a closure." Roman said with resentment. "We made thousands of plans for our future and in none of them you were supposed to leave the town and change me for fame and money. One day that idea popped into your head and you only expected me to agree. It was you who changed, not me!"

"To change is to evolve, Roman. I didn't want to end my life here in mediocrity and watching my dreams die." Seth said with sadness. "I don't even understand how you don't see that you're wasting your life in this place. I can't believe that after a year you still have no bigger aspiration than being part of the bunch of people who live stagnant in this town!"

"You're right, I still have no other aspiration than to wither in the mediocrity of this town. Now I understand why you left without looking back. You made fame and money and even got a wealthy boyfriend who shares your dreams and aspirations." Roman huffed. "And what am I supposed to do? To wag the tail like the faithful dog that is happy because its owner finally came to throw a bone at him? You chose Seth, you chose your dreams away from my mediocre ass and now you must take responsibility for that."

Seth's breaths were erratic. "That's not what I meant!"

"Seth, you left me behind despite all the love you swore you felt for me. I never left you! I didn't change you for my dreams, and now you're complaining that I didn't follow you, that I didn't run after you as some kind of dog lap." Roman had lost all patience. Resentment over Seth's abandonment was taking control of his emotions.

"I thought you loved me enough to go after me." Seth didn't hide his pain. "Then maybe it was you who didn't love me as you swore you did."

Roman grabbed Seth by both shoulders, he was angry. "No, Seth. I won't let you say something like that about me. I did love you, I loved you like I could never love anyone, as I probably won't love anyone again, but you left!"

"And what now? You don't love me anymore?" Seth raised his voice and didn't even care if someone heard him.

Roman's eyes were wide and he couldn't say anything. Seth realized that Roman was hesitating. Maybe he just needed a little motivation. Seth pushed Roman against the dirty wall of the alley and bumped their noses together. The tension between them could be cut with a knife.

For a moment Roman only inhaled deeply. To say that he didn't miss the smell of Seth's body, the softness of his skin or the sweetness of his lips would be a lie. He could feel Seth's warm breath and that was his weakness, it always was, but what future did they have together?

"Say you don't love me anymore. Say you forgot me." Seth demanded with his lips feathering Roman's. "Say you don't feel what I'm feeling."

Roman brought his hands to the other man's hair, feeling the same as the last time, as if nothing had changed, as if time had not passed. "And what are you feeling, Seth?"

They both breathed erratically, their lips ghosting on each other's. It was too much tension.

"I love you, I never stopped loving you and I think I'll never stop doing it." Seth was brutally honest. "And it doesn't matter how many Finns I find or even if life pushes us away from the other over and over again, you will always be the love of my life."

Roman tightened the grip on Seth's hair and he panted, a small moan escaped his lips and it was too much for Roman. The Samoan slammed his lips against Seth's in a desperate kiss.

It was the repressed passion of two souls who, despite walking in different directions, meet again and again because that's their destiny. Seth clung to Roman and both deepened the kiss. It was as before, it was as always. Roman changed their positions and pinned Seth against the wall. They kissed once more, as he had wanted this. To feel the lips of the other, to be burned by a flame that had never been extinguished, that perhaps would never be extinguished. They savored the essence of the other and Seth just let himself be dominated and Roman loved that.

Roman wanted to forget everything, just forget the past and escape together, make love to him as always, as never before and be happy. He wanted to take Seth away and get lost together, leave everything behind to leave the city, the music, Finn, and...

 _Dean_ …

Immediately Roman let go of Seth who looked at him puzzled. The singer was not ready to finish the kiss.

"That was..." Roman panted.

"Amazing..." Seth softly said. "Now you can answer the question I asked you." Seth approached Roman sweetly. "You still love me or you stopped doing it?"

 **…**

"How much time do they need to talk!" Finn was hysterical.

"Let them solve their problems." Dean said annoyed.

"You really don't care?" Finn smirked. "You flirt with Roman every time you can and I'm not dumb, you like him a lot."

"I'm not the one with the intense love story. I'm not the proverbial one who left. I'll just finish my business with you and leave." Dean feigned disinterest.

"You have surrendered." Finn narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were better than that Ambrose. For the big mouth you have, you look like you're pretty cowardly."

Dean grunted. "I'm not going to follow your game, Balor. You want me to do the dirty work for you. You want me to take Roman out of the way because you can't do it by yourself. You're the only coward here."

"Fighting for what I love is not cowardly, Ambrose." Finn was being serious in his statement. "There's nothing cowardly about fighting for love, as long as you don't use dirty tricks."

"But I don't love him, I met him recently and..." Dean tried to defend himself.

"When I met Seth it was love at first sight, I knew it and unlike you I didn't deny it to myself for fear of rejection." Dean was wide-eyed. Finn smiled when he saw that he had struck a nerve in the other man. "I can recognize when someone else is in that same situation and by the way you act when you are close to Roman, it's pretty obvious what you are feeling."

"I'm not going to beg for attention from someone I met recently, no matter how much chemistry we might have." Dean almost pouted.

"It's not about beg for attention, it's about going for what you love, because then you could regret having let the opportunity of your life go away because of pride. And as an example you have Roman and Seth themselves, they expected the other will fight for them but that didn't happen and now even though they are regretting what they did, there are many things that separate them. I am going to show Seth that I am different than Roman. I am always going to choose him without caring about anything else, and you can do the same for Roman."

Dean was going to answer but both heard several motorbikes roaming around that place.

"The Lobos are still around." Dean murmured. "Stay here, I'll go for them. We can't waste any more time or we'll be killed."

Finn nodded and Dean very carefully went to look for Roman and Seth.

 **...**

Seth grabbed the hem of Roman's shirt. "Did you stop loving me?"

"I feel so many things for you, Seth." Roman said looking at his ex-boyfriend in the eyes. "But I'm scared, you already left me behind once and you can do it again."

"Never, I would never leave you, never again. When we get out of this problem, I'll talk to Finn." Seth looked at Roman doe-eyed.

"I don't know, Seth. I'm very confused." Roman admitted.

Seth hugged him. "I know you like that guy, I'm not blind but... even if you like him a lot and you both have chemistry, there's no point of comparison with what you and me share. He's not going to suffer if you leave him, you're not even together. He's probably just physically attracted to you and he'll move on and find someone else. But I... I will suffer if we waste this chance, because I am the one with whom you have an incomplete love story."

"You can't know what he feels." Roman murmured. "And you definitely don't know what I feel."

Seth stroked Roman's face. "And do you know what you feel?"

Roman didn't have a clear answer for that.

Dean, came near them but Roman and Seth were so focused on their conversation that they didn't notice his presence.

Seth smiled at Roman. "Look, I understand that you are resentful and angry with me, but I also know that our feelings, the love we share was too strong for you to forget me. Roman, don't answer anything now, just, just don't dismiss the idea. Just ending this escape, I'll tell the truth to Finn and you and I can try again."

Roman didn't agree Seth's proposal but he didn't refuse it either. Seth smiled sweetly and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Roman closed his eyes and kissed him back.

"Yeah, fight for love my ass." Dean thought. "Finn is just a fool, Seth is going to kick him in the ass. But what I am thinking? I'm even fooler than him.

Dean turned around, didn't want to see this scene but in doing so he tripped over a trash can and made a huge noise. Roman opened his eyes and saw him standing behind Seth who was still kissing him. Roman gently pushed Seth.

"We saw motorcycles of the Lobos hanging around. We must hurry or they will kill us." Dean said trying to stay calm.

And even though they didn't have anything, Roman felt like utter shit. After all they had been flirting since they met. They even kissed and made out, and Roman also felt...

"Roman." Seth's voice brought him out of his abstraction. "Dean is right we must go."

Dean walked back and Seth ran after him. "Dean, about what you saw, I'll be the one to talk to Finn, please don't get involved."

"Why would I do it? It's not my problem, I just came to do a job, I'm not going to bother the person who is going to pay me, I need that money." Dean said with no emotion.

"Dean, I..." Roman tried to speak.

But they heard more bikes.

"We better hurry." Dean said and walked as fast as he could.

Seth smiled at Roman. "Come on, we should leave this place as quickly as possible."

They met Finn and continued on their way, dodging the presence of motorcycles. They passed through an area full of bars, nightclubs and young people drinking and having fun. They were somewhat far from the factory but still inside the sector controlled by the Lobos.

"Oh my God!" A young man approached them. "You're Seth Rollins."

Seth rolled his eyes. A noisy fan ugh. They were trying to go unnoticed.

"Listen, we don't have time for this and..." Finn complained.

"The Lobos are upset, apparently someone set their headquarters on fire and they are thirsty for blood. It's dangerous for a famous singer to be alone around here." The young man smiled. "My name is Kofi and my brothers and I have a vehicle, if you want to get out of here without more fans throwing themselves at Seth, we could help you."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Soon after, with the help of Kofi and his friends, they were escaping in a small van.

"We are also musicians," Kofi explained. "We are The New Day."

Finn rolled his eyes, these guys just wanted someone to make them famous, but they needed the vehicle so he didn't complain. They started singing and they were really good. Finn could recognize the talent. However, what worried him most was Seth, the singer was sitting next to Roman. He was sitting beside Kofi and Dean, he was with another of the singers. Finn looked at the auburn-haired man and he was obviously trying to avoid Roman and Seth. Something was very wrong here, Finn knew what it was but he didn't want to think about it.

"You're good." Dean smiled at Xavier, one of the singers.

"And so are you, cute dimples." Xavier smiled back.

"Hey Xavier... Are you going to serenade Dean?" The biggest man of the group, who was driving the van, asked jokingly.

"Have you ever been serenaded, cute dimples?" Xavier was not subtle in his flirting.

"I have a name, it's Dean. And no, nobody has never serenaded me... but I like new experiences..." Dean smirked and everyone laughed.

Everyone but Roman, who was throwing daggers at the daring singer and Seth who was beginning to notice the situation unfolding between them all.

Xavier began to sing a very sweet tune and his two friends accompanied him. Dean gently waved his body to the rhythm of the melody.

"They are good, maybe Finn found a new act. That's good, he's going to lose me soon, he needs new talent to represent." Seth whispered in Roman's ear.

The van stopped abruptly. Everyone remained in silence.

"We are about to reach the city." Finn said worriedly. "I can't believe something is stopping us."

"It's the Lobos." Dean looked out the window. "It's time to kick some ass."

"Cute dimples, those are several guys carrying guns, and they blocked us with their car." Xavier said worriedly. "I know that your overwhelming charisma is a dangerous weapon but, I don't think it will help you defeat them."

Dean smiled at him, bumping their noses together. "Ah, but my charisma is not the only weapon I have, baby."

The auburn-haired man pulled a gun from his jacket and cocked an eyebrow at the handsome singer. The man looked at him impressed.

"I like you, so dangerous and enigmatic." Xavier smirked.

"Maybe this is your lucky night." Dean smiled at him.

At that moment Dean was almost dragged by Roman, who popped outta nowhere and grabbed him by the waist, taking him away from his new friend.

"He is the bitter one of the group, right?" Kofi said pointing to Roman.

The Samoan grunted, Dean pushed him to get out of his grip.

"Keep your hands to yourself, big guy." Dean's gaze seemed to pierce Roman. "We don't want the princess to be jealous."

Roman didn't have time to answer anything because Dean pushed him again and went to the door of the van. Everyone got out of the vehicle. The Lobos were watching them carefully.

"I'm the manager of The New Day." Finn approached the Lobos. "We come from a presentation and we just want to return to our hotel. So we can negotiate this. Guys, there is no need to be violent."

"We know these losers." One of the Lobos said threateningly. "They don't have concerts, let alone a manager."

"You always have to ruin everything, Balor." Dean pursed his lips.

And in an almost synchronized movement, Dean and Roman threw themselves at two of the thugs. The New Day did the same against other two guys and even Finn fought against another. One of them pointed his gun at Dean and Roman grabbed the bully from behind stopping him from fire his gun at the auburn-haired man, both were rolling on the ground.

The bully that was next to Dean was distracted and the auburn-haired man smashed his fist in his face. Shortly after Dean took the weapon from him and was hitting him non-stop. The New Day had disarmed the other two guys and Roman had done the same with his rival. Upon returning to the van they met an old acquaintance, he had Seth in his arms and his gun pointed at the singer's temple.

"Just look at you Roman." Sheamus smirked. "Very interesting. You have your former lover on one side and your new lover on the other. Let's play a little game."

"I should have shot you in the balls. I have good aim even with things that small." Dean looked at him scornfully.

"Reigns, you should have taught your new lover good manners. But you were so busy playing tonsil hockey with him that you didn't, so I'll be the one who has to do it."

One of Sheamus's henchmen, who was not so beaten, took his gun back and pointed it at Dean.

"You almost killed my lover, he is very hurt so I'm going to do my job well and I'm going to kill one of yours." Sheamus smiled wickedly. "But I'm not that bad, I'll give you the chance to choose the victim."

"Boss, Baron wants the singer alive." The other thug indicated.

"I don't care what Baron wants. I just want to get revenge on Reigns." Sheamus said angrily. "Come on Roman, decide... Seth the one that everyone in this little town knows you shared a great love with... or the auburn-haired bastard you were almost fucking on the dance floor at Breezango's."

Roman looked at Seth and he was very scared. Then he looked at Dean who just stared angrily at Sheamus.

"Needless to say, if one of you moves." Sheamus pointed to The New Day and Finn. "Roman is left without both lovers. And if you don't decide fast, Reigns... you will also be left without both. Speak now, who you love more... Seth or that other I don't even know his name."

Roman pursed his lips and clenched his fists.

* * *

 **Well, the next chapter is the final. What do you think about this chapter? What do you think will happen with all of them in the final chapter? And again: What couple do you want to prevail at the end? Ambreigns or Rolleigns? I'm reading your opinions guys ;) both on ff. net and on ao3 so leave me your reviews in this episode and we'll see the result in the last one.**

 **Thank you very much for your support and remember that I love you very much.**


	6. We're goin' nowhere fast

**This is the final episode. Thank you very much for your support of this little story. Everyone knows how much I love to write smut lmao, so there's smut in this chapter. More notes at the end of the episode.**

* * *

Dean started laughing. "Only you can be so foolish to think that I need a knight in shining armor to defend my honor. The damsel in distress is the singer."

"Then you're going to be the dead one." Sheamus smirked.

They all pointed their weapons at Dean and Roman took advantage of the fact that the attention was on the Ohioan and he speared Sheamus. Dean threw himself against one of the hit men. The New Day and even Finn, were fighting against the others.

Seth ran away from Sheamus watching how Dean and Roman were teaming to defeat the criminals. To his surprise, he saw Finn beating up another of the thugs. Seth was impressed.

Finn approached Seth very worried. "Are you hurt?"

Seth was wide-eyed. Despite the obviousness of this whole situation, Finn was not complaining, he was only genuinely concerned.

"No, the fall was nothing serious." Seth brought his hands to his boyfriend's face, he had a bruise on one of his cheeks. "But you are."

"That doesn't matter, Sethie, I just want you to be fine and we both get out of here and forget everything that happened in this town. I don't care, Seth, I just want to get out of here, with you." Finn was being honest.

Seth sighed. "Finn... I..."

"I know that maybe you already made your choice and maybe I won't like it." Finn looked at him with sadness. "But I want you to know that I'm always going to choose you, Seth, no matter how many mistakes you make and how many times you get away."

"Nobody has ever done that for me." Seth admitted in a very low voice.

"I'm glad to know that at least you're aware that I'm the only one."

Dean held out his hand to help Roman get up from the ground. Roman took it and they both laughed.

"We are a great tag team, aren't we, Big Dog?" Dean smiled.

"The best. I think I could do this with you forever." At that moment Roman realized what he had said.

"Forever?" Dean stopped laughing. "Don't say that in front of the singer, I don't want him throwing a tantrum against me, now that I heard you say you're going to go back together."

Roman looked at Dean with such intensity that the auburn-haired man felt like his gaze was burning his soul. The Samoan opened his mouth trying to say something and it was obvious that Dean was eager to hear whatever he was going to say. The tension felt in the air.

"Hey, cute dimples." Xavier approached Dean, interrupting the tense moment. "That was incredible."

Roman looked at the floor and Dean almost rolled his eyes. The Ohioan shook his head at Roman's attitude.

"You're not that bad either." Dean smiled at Xavier.

"I'm very impressed and since you said that this would be my lucky night, even it's already dawning, I think we should go back to the town and I'll invite you to breakfast so we can get to know each other better." Xavier was not subtle.

Dean looked at Roman as if waiting for him to say something. The Samoan looked at him intensely but didn't say a word. Only a fool would not notice what was going on between them and Xavier was no fool. But none said anything.

Dean closed his eyes in disappointment at Roman's muteness. "I'd love to go out with you, Xavier. Let's get out of here, can't wait to collect my money and go on my way."

They all returned to The New Day's vehicle in the deepest silence.

 **…**

When arriving at the town it was already morning, Jimmy and Jay with the rest of the police of the town were waiting for them, they escorted them to the police station. The fans were piled around applauding that Seth had been rescued and chanting his name.

With some difficulty they managed to leave the fans outside the precinct and entered.

"I knew you would make it, Uce." Jimmy patted Roman's back.

One of the musicians from the band approached Finn and handed him an envelope. Finn approached Roman.

"Here is the money agreed to rescue Seth." Finn handed the envelope to Roman. "Despite our differences, you managed to get Seth out of there and I am very grateful, he is very important to me."

"Balor, you must sign the part since you made the complaint." Jay indicated.

Reluctantly Finn moved away from them. Seth approached Roman.

"Roman, let's just forget everything and everyone, we don't owe explanations to anyone. Let's go away from here where we can start again, this time we can do things well. I love you and you know that you still love me." Seth pleaded.

"In something you're right, I still love you, but I don't know if the thing that ties me to you is just the longing of being what we once were. The memories of being the man that I was when we were together. I don't even know if I want to be that man again or if what I really want is to take a risk and be someone different." Roman said with all the sincerity he could muster. "You said it, to change is to evolve, and I don't know if, even if I want to, I can be the same."

Seth nodded. "I understand your doubts, and although it hurts me to admit it, I understand why you say all this... But I still believe in our love and I'll be waiting for you in my hotel room, it's the number 23. I will have everything ready, so that we can flee together, under the conditions that you want, I know that you will come to me."

Roman and Seth looked at each other with sadness for brief moments.

Dean approached them. "I don't want to interrupt your romance but I want my part of the money. I have to leave this town."

Roman sighed and handed the envelope with the money to Dean.

"Am I supposed to take my part?" Dean opened the envelope.

"All the money is yours, Dean." Roman said softly. "None of this was for money. I didn't rescue Seth for money and I certainly didn't live all those moments with you for money. You can ask my cousins if I ever did anything for the people I love just for money."

"People you love?" Dean was puzzled. "But what the hell are you saying?"

Roman didn't want to explain himself. He walked to the door to go away from both men and both followed him.

When leaving the precinct, Seth's fans had moved away since the Lobos were outside the police station. There was Baron Corbin himself accompanied by a huge group of his henchmen, on the bikes that had survived the fire and other vehicles.

Baron smirked. "I just want finally put an end to this problem. Roman, you took something that belongs to me and you have to pay for it. That's why I came to make a deal: You and I against each other. If you win, I'll leave your beloved Seth Rollins alone. If I win I'll bury you under the marquee that has Seth's pic on it."

Seth was scared. "Roman, please don't ... please do what I proposed. If you accept, you will only make Baron kill you. And don't think that I will leave this town without you, that won't happen. I left you once and I won't do it again, no matter if my life is in danger. I will only leave this town with you by my side."

"I think Seth is right." Dean said. "Most likely, Baron''s deal is a trap, the Lobos control this little town because they're a bigger group than the police. You'd better get away from here... with him."

Roman didn't answer any of the men, rather he looked at Corbin. "That's it, you're against me and you'll leave us alone?"

"So is." Baron indicated to his men that they should retire. "I'll wait for you at sunset under the bridge on the Second Avenue, if you don't show up, we're going to set this damn city on fire and then I'll go for Seth."

Baron and his men left the place.

Jimmy and Jay left the police station.

"Roman, this is ridiculous, don't fall on his games." Jay asked.

"Defeat Baron in front of all his gang and let them lose respect for him will destroy the Lobos from their bases and it will be the only way they leave me and all of you alone." Roman said firmly.

Jimmy looked at Roman with deep concern. "If you show up, I'm sure they'll kill you. They're treacherous, it would be best if you left town now, Uce."

 **…**

Dean was drinking a beer in Naomi's restaurant. He saw Roman walking towards him.

"I thought you had a date with Xavier." Roman sat next to him.

"He's nice but he's not my type." Dean gulped his beer.

"And what is your type?" Roman was too close.

"The 3 ts: tall, tan and thick. I also have a kink for tribal tattoos." Dean was trying to be snarky but his face betrayed him, he was pissed.

"Dean I..."

"No." Dean stopped Roman. "Don't say anything, at least not before going to your date with Seth. You should go with him because the stubborn singer won't leave without you."

"What if I don't want to go with him?" Roman muttered.

And with this Dean snapped. "You can't keep doing this to me! You keep giving me mixed signals!"

"It's not mixed signals, it's just that I'm scared." Roman explained desperately.

"You are scared of being left with nothing!" Dean looked at Roman angrily. "You know you can't trust Seth so you want to make sure that good ole Dean would be waiting for you in case things go wrong. You know what, Big Dog? You and Seth deserve each other. The singer is doing the same with Finn, the idiot businessman and I are no more than the back-up plan."

Roman looked at Dean wide eyed. Dean was so angry, he paid for his beer and walked to the exit, Roman followed him.

"What are you going to do?" Roman grabbed his arm.

"I'm not your safety net in case the singer throws you off the fucking rope. Go with him and good luck because you're going to need it!" Dean said angrily.

"That's not what you feel." Roman tightened the grip on the auburn-haired man.

"You don't know what I feel! You don't even know what you feel!" Dean pushed him away, freeing himself from the grip.

Roman pushed Dean against the wall, trapping him in the alley outside the restaurant. Then he smashed his lips against the younger man's.

It was a rough kiss because Dean was trying to break free. For a moment the Ohioan returned the kiss and both were devouring each other's mouth, as if it were the last time they could share a kiss.

But Dean broke the kiss. "Weak ass kiss..."

This time it was Dean who pushed Roman against the wall and kissed him, Roman had to admit that Dean taking control was fucking sexy. The Ohioan was taking his breath away.

Their wet lips fighting for dominance, their tongues rubbing eliciting all sorts of sensations. Roman let himself be dominated by Dean as they both kissed passionately outside the restaurant.

Eventually the kiss ended.

"Go with him, Big Dog. It's the only way to solve this. It's the best thing for you and for him." Dean pushed Roman.

"And what about you?" Roman asked.

"I have twenty thousand dollars, I'll be fine." However, Dean's voice didn't seem happy to have all that money.

The street brawler ran away from the place, leaving Roman there full of doubts and fears.

"What the hell was that?" Naomi was open-mouthed watching everything. "I followed you because I thought you were fighting with him."

"It's complicated to explain." Roman admitted. "But he's right. I can't keep being an indecisive asshole."

 **…**

Roman arrived at Seth's apartment, the singer opened the door and looked at him with joy. He embraced him immediately. Roman returned the hug. Roman held Seth for a long time.

Seth smiled at him, it was obvious that he was full of hope.

"I know that I don't deserve another chance, but you should know that if you give it to me, I won't waste it."

And for the first time, Roman was certain that Seth was being honest. And this happened in the worst of scenarios. Seth had to leave, while Baron had control of the Lobos, Seth could not be in town.

"Let's go Roman, I'm afraid that Baron will kill you. I'm afraid he'll come for me and do the horrible things that he threatened me to do to when he had me kidnapped." Seth approached Roman and put his hand on the taller man's face, looking at him with love. "But with you I feel safe, let's go now."

"You're right, prepare your things we should go now." Roman proposed. "I'll go call my cousins to tell them I'm leaving."

Seth thought he would cry. "You won't regret it! This is the best decision in these circumstances."

"This is something I must do, Sethie." Roman smiled and looked at Seth tenderly.

Both men went to the train station. The place was depressing like almost all that town and was full of sad memories.

"A year ago it was me who left and if I could change all that I would, but it's impossible. The only thing I can promise is that I won't do it again, I won't leave again." Seth guided Roman inside the train that was almost empty, there he clung tightly to Roman.

"And I know you're telling the truth. I know you won't leave me this time." Roman held Seth in his arms as the train ignited. "Seth, a year ago I saw the man I loved leaving from my side and I did nothing to stop him. I won't do that again."

Seth smiled at him and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, crashing his lips against the taller man's. It was a desperate kiss, almost a plea. Roman closed his eyes and kissed him tenderly. Seth moaned in the kiss but before he could deepen it, he felt a blow on his head.

"Ro... man..." Seth managed to say before fainting.

Roman held him gently. "Forgive me, Sethie, but I must go for Baron. That's the only way to be free. I had to do this to you because it's the only way you leave this place and be safe in case I can't defeat him."

In that moment, Finn appeared. "When you called me to tell me to come for him, I thought I wouldn't do it."

"But here you are and that speaks volumes." Roman admitted.

"Seth is going to be very disappointed when he wakes up." Finn muttered.

"He will get over it." Roman indicated.

"I wish you luck." Finn said taking Seth in his arms.

"I know we had a lot of problems, but I really admire you, nobody has loved this little bastard like you have." Roman admitted.

"And nobody has loved you like this little bastard does. When he realizes what just happened, he'll come back to town." Finn admitted with sadness.

"We will solve that later. I must survive first." Roman walked away, getting off the train at the first stop.

Roman bought a ticket back to town.

"Go fast," the seller indicated. "Everyone knows that the Lobos are isolating the town, in a couple of hours nobody will be able to enter or leave."

Roman grunted.

 **…**

Jimmy, Jay and the other twenty cops in town were armed waiting for the Lobos. Naomi was close.

"You must go back to town, things will get ugly." Jimmy warned Naomi.

"I know that's why I'm here. I have a plan B." She said with confidence.

"Plan B?" Jay asked.

Naomi just shrugged.

Baron accompanied by Kevin who had a bandage on his leg, arrived at the agreed place.

"Get out of here, Baron. There will be no fight, Roman is not there." Jay warned, pointing his shotgun at both men. "If you take another step, we'll put you in jail."

The other cops all pointed their shotguns. Naomi started to back away.

Baron smirked. "You won't."

Kevin whistled and behind them appeared at least a hundred men on motorcycles, all armed. The men surrounded the policemen. Naomi ran back to town.

Almost instantly Roman appeared in Finn's car, the one they had buried near the old motorcycle factory.

"I am here, Baron." Roman growled.

"Uce, our plan didn't work." Jay admitted. "I hope yours does."

Jay ordered the troop to retreat.

"Kick his ass, Uce." Jimmy patted Roman's shoulder.

"I prepared something special." Baron went for some baseball bats he had on his motorcycle. He threw one at Roman.

And before Roman could react he threw himself at the Samoan.

Both men fought with the bats. Baron was being a savage, trying to hit Roman with the bat. Roman was mostly defending himself, after all, Roman was a fist fighter, but he had to improvise. Baron had cornered Roman against one of the pillars of the bridge, he was going to hit him but Roman kicked him in the stomach.

Now it was Roman who was attacking Baron with the bat and the Lone Wolf could only defend himself. Roman used all his strength and cornered Baron against a row of motorcycles of his henchmen, Baron fell on his back releasing the bat while the bikes fell like dominoes.

Baron was lost, Roman could strike one last blow but he didn't. The Samoan released the bat.

"You're defeated, Baron. Leave us alone."

Baron rose to his feet enraged and threw himself at Roman. The Samoan fell to the ground and had to cover himself because Baron was punching him non-stop. Roman was bleeding from the mouth.

At that time Naomi returned accompanied by the entire town, men and women. All armed with shotguns, pistols and even brooms and knives.

"After killing you, I will rape the singer until he asks to die and then I will do the same with your new lover." Baron said while trying to chock Roman.

Baron's words did the trick and Roman felt he was losing control. The Samoan led his hands to Baron's face and squeezed him with such strength that the leader of the lobos had to let go.

Roman tried to breathe as he launched himself at Baron, spearing him against the fallen bikes. This hurt the leader of the Wolves and Roman began to punch him in the face until Baron was bleeding. Shortly after Baron was unconscious, his face bleeding profusely over the pile of motorcycles.

Roman stood up very angry. "Your boss promised to leave us alone if he was defeated, he's defeated now. Get the fuck out of here!"

The Lobos were going to take their weapons but the whole town commanded by Naomi raked theirs. All of them pointed towards the now small group of criminals. The Lobos had no choice but to pick up Baron and leave town.

 **…**

"They are incredible, uh?" Finn told to one of the musicians from The Hounds of Justice. "I'm going to swim in money."

They were in a new concert. They had agreed a final presentation to collect funds to equip the police department. It was something Seth had wanted to do for his city.

The audience was screaming like crazy: "NEW DAY ROCKS! NEW DAY ROCKS!"

"They have them eating from the palm of their hand." Finn could almost count the money he would make with these guys.

Meanwhile at the backstage of the concert. Roman and Seth were watching the performance of The New Day. People were hysterical for them, it was amazing how they loved these guys with just one concert.

"You must do everything possible to earn Finn's trust." Roman said to Seth.

"I don't care about anything, anymore." Seth said with sadness.

"It's not true, you care about your music. You love this and you've risked and lost too much to get your dream, you can't give up now. You're very talented, Sethie, you'll travel to many places and meet a lot of interesting people. You'll be fine." Roman said longingly.

"And what will you do?" Seth pouted.

"Once, I made the mistake of letting go of the love of my life and, out of pride, I didn't go after him. In the end when I tried to cling to the memory of what was and couldn't be and it was not enough, it was not the same." Roman looked at Seth with empathy. "I won't make that mistake again."

"You're going to do for him what you didn't do for me..." Seth said with a deep sadness.

"Finn did for you, what you wouldn't have done for me." Roman stated, "I know he's angry and he wants to release you when your contract is over, but you still have time, Seth. It would be horrible if you let someone like him escape because you're still clinging to a past that won't come back."

"Then it's the goodbye." Seth was trying to hold back tears.

"It was the good bye in the moment you left, but now at least we both know." Roman smiled at him. "But that doesn't mean that you're less important to me, if you ever need me, I'll be there for your, just tell my cousins."

Roman kissed Seth's forehead and left without looking back.

 **...**

"Twenty thousand dollars, the Big Dog gave them to me so they belong to me. A beautiful new car... Finders keepers, so it belongs to me too." Dean was talking to himself. "Now I have everything that belongs to me, I'm leaving."

Dean was trying to start the car despite not having the keys. His head stuck in the panel. He was under the bridge of Second Avenue and the place was desert, the whole city was in the new concert and as the inhabitants had learned to defend themselves, the Lobos had disappeared.

"That's not everything that belongs to you..."

Upon hearing that voice, Dean raised his head, hitting his forehead in the process.

"Roman?" Dean was genuinely puzzled.

Roman showed him the car keys. "I stole them from Finn recently. I don't think he gets mad because he's going to make a lot of money with The New Day."

"You're right, the keys belong to me." Dean tried to feign disinterest.

The auburn-haired man grabbed the keys but Roman didn't let go.

"I wasn't speaking about the keys and you know it." Roman looked at Dean intently.

"What were you speak about then?" Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"Me." Roman said with all the honesty he could muster.

"I don't need a knight in shining armor." Dean pulled the keys hard and took them from Roman.

"I know." Roman approached Dean until he cornered him against the car.

Dean was still doubtful and that was obvious. "What do you want, Roman?"

"I want a partner, someone with whom I can kick some butt and save mine when I get into trouble, just as I will save his. Someone to share the nomad and anonymous life I chose to live." Roman brought his lips to Dean's. "Someone to let me follow him to the nomad life he chose. Someone who will allow me to show him that I will never leave him and that I trust that he will never leave me."

Dean was motionless like a rock. It was obvious that he was full of doubts, fears and also distrusted Roman.

The Samoan put his hand on Dean's face. "Someone who can love me the way I love him, without wanting to change me and that let me love him just the same way."

Dean was so wide eyed. He breathed erratically. "Did you say, love?"

"I know it's hurried but I felt it, I felt it when I saw you and that's why I was so attracted to you. I felt it when we kissed in the bar and with everything you said or did, I was so smitten. But I didn't want to admit it because I was afraid to get deeply involved with someone and especially because everything was happening so fast. Because you came to my life as a hurricane and it was so unexpected and I didn't know what to do." Roman now caressed Dean's hair. "And part of me was still clinging to the past, I had not loved anyone before Seth and I refused to do it again, Seth was everything I knew, but all this experience helped me know that I couldn't keep denying what was happened between us... That I had fallen in love with you in this fast and unexpected way, and even though I'm still scared, I want to take the risk because I know it will be worth it."

And Dean knew that Roman was being honest. He was there spilling his heart at risk of being rejected.

"I don't know... I..." Dean was so nervous.

"I just hope I didn't lose my chance for being an indecisive asshole." Roman was almost resigned. "But if it's like that, I want you to know that I'm going to go after you. I'm going to fight for what we have until you have no doubts, because I don't have them at all."

There was a long silence between them, it was obvious that Dean was thinking about all this. Roman felt the agony of uncertainty, Dean had the future of both in his hands.

"How did you find me?" Dean was curious.

"It was easy to find info about a handsome guy with a very expensive red car." Roman explained.

Dean sighed.

"You're an indecisive asshole, Roman Reigns and you don't deserve a chance..." Dean said with resentment. Roman looked at him with sadness, thinking that Dean was going to reject him and it was then that Dean smiled like never before. "But now you're my indecisive asshole and I'll give you a chance. Just don't make me regret it"

Roman grabbed Dean by the waist and slammed his lips against the younger man's. Dean was responsive as always, both had waited so long for this. The flirting, the undeniable chemistry, the fact that they made a great team.

And all the sensations that that kiss woke up in both. The sweetness, the warmth, the passion and the love that they could feel in the softness of the other's lips, was the answer they needed to clear any doubt.

Both moaned, surrendering completely in that kiss that made them feel whole and free. They just stopped kissing when they needed to breathe.

Roman smiled and hugged Dean tightly. "I was so afraid of losing you."

"If you behave. You'll have me forever." Dean said with conviction.

Roman kissed Dean's forehead. "Then I will. You're stuck with me Ambrose, I'm also here for the long run, that's my thing."

"Then get on that damn car before I regret this decision." Dean urged Roman.

Both entered the car and shortly after both were naked. Dean was sucking Roman's cock.

"Dean," Roman said between moans. "This car doesn't have a hood and we are in the middle of the street."

"Street that is deserted because everyone is at the concert." Dean let go of Roman's cock. "Also, if you plan to follow me, you should get used to this because I'm a damn flaunter."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way. The things I'm going to make to you baby boy. You're going to enjoy it a lot." Roman grunted as he watched Dean straddling his lap and beginning to ride his cock.

"Start now, Big Dog." Dean buried himself in Roman's manhood.

Shortly after the auburn-haired man was riding Roman's cock. The Samoan was in heaven feeling the tightness of the younger man, seeing his manhood appearing and disappearing in that tight ass.

"So amazing." Dean was panting, matching the heavy thrusts.

"You're pretty amazing too." Roman was a mess of hair and sweat.

Both were sweaty, moving their hips quickly, so close to ecstasy. Roman watched with adoration how the youngest man was completely surrendered to the moment, making him feel in the top of the world. Their chemistry was beyond physical and Roman was going to risk everything for him.

Both men held hands and Dean felt he was about to cum.

"Do you know something Big Dog?" Dean looked at Roman intensely. "I also tried to deny it, but I can't do it anymore. I love you too."

And that was all. Roman grinned widely, both accelerated the thrusts and came together in ecstasy, moaning the other's name.

Soon after, they were dressed and clean, holding each other in the car with the moon as a witness. Roman caressed with love the hair of the younger man.

"I'd like to be like this forever, but we should go." Dean smiled.

"Where we will go?" Roman asked.

"Nowhere." Dean said with confidence.

Roman smiled. "Then let's going nowhere, nowhere is amazing if we're together."

Dean smiled dimples in full display. "You and me we're goin' nowhere slowly and we've gotta get away from the past. There's nothin' wrong with goin' nowhere, baby. But we should be goin' nowhere fast."

Dean took the steering wheel and both men left town in the middle of the night.

* * *

 **This was the end that the most of you voted for, so I hope you had enjoyed it. This is the first time that I leave the end in the hands of my readers and it was a pleasure to write the end that most of you requested. Thank you very much for your patience and support and I hope you keep supporting me in my other fics.**

 **And as always, it's a huge satisfaction and a small achievement to finish another fic. This is my 1st complete fic on ao3 and the 15th complete fic on ff. net including the songfics that for being one shots are not incomplete.**

 **On Friday I will post the final chapter of "The Hardest Part of Letting Go" on ff. net so I will have 16 complete stories, yay!**

 **Thank you so much you all. Remember that I love you guys!**


End file.
